brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Mixels
Mixels was a theme introduced in March 2014. A TV series aired from February 2014 to October 2016 on Cartoon Network to coincide with this theme. Mixels had television shorts and specials that aired on Cartoon Network and on Cartoon Network's website, games, nine waves of collectible buildable figures and more.Atlanta Business Chronicle There are two apps available on mobile platforms, called Calling All Mixels,Variety and Mixels Rush. Details Mixels are small creatures that can mix and combine with one another in creative and unpredictable story lines. Their opponents are called Nixels ''and they come in certain sets, having some designs. Each Mixel set features one buildable figure, while some of them come with Nixels in packaging. ''Mixels packaging have a small transparent window to let the buyer take a sneak peek at the pieces included in the set. Mixels are able to combine in one of two ways; one being combining with a random mixel from the series (such as 41502 Zorch with 41508 Volectro), or with all three from their respective tribe (such as Zorch with Flain and Vulk). They can mix, max, and murp. A mix is when two Mixels mix in a useful way. A max is when all three from a tribe from certain year (In this case Infernites 2014, or 2015) mix together. A murp is when two, three, four, or even more Mixels mix in a way that is not useful. The mixes are more common between two of a different tribe than two of a same Tribe Mixels appear to live in Tribes. The first series includes three tribes: Infernites (Fire-based), Cragsters (stone and underground), and Electroids (electricity). The Second series also includes three tribes: the Frosticons (ice), Fang Gang (Wood and carving), and Flexers (Rubber). Series 3 has three more tribes: the Glorp Corp (slime), Spikels (spikes), and Wiztastics (magic) tribes. A fourth wave released in February 2015, with three more tribes: The Orbitons (space-themed), Glowkies (cave and night-themed) and another Infernites wave. A fifth wave was released in June 2015, with three more tribes: The Klinkers (steampunk-themed), Lixers (tongue-themed) and another Frosticons wave. A sixth wave was released in October 2015, with three more tribes: The Weldos (contruction-themed), Munchos (food-themed) and another Glorp Corp wave. The seventh wave introduced the city of Mixopolis as it's new location, along with the Mixies (music-themed), the MCPD (police-themed), and the Medivals (medieval-themed). The eighth wave added the MCFD (firefighter-themed), Pyrratz (pirate-themed), and Medix (medical-themed) tribes. The ninth wave introduced the Newzers (TV news-themed), the Trashoz (city sanitation-themed), and the Nindjas (ninja-themed), concluding the theme. TV Shorts Mixels had television programming that aired on Cartoon Network. Each episode lasts 30 seconds to six minutes. There are two seasons, with 25 aired episodes. http://thetvdb.com/?tab=seasonall&id=278771&lid=7 The game named Calling All Mixels has been available on mobile platforms since March 1, 2014.Variety In March of 2015, a special episode, this time being of a duration of at least 22 minutes, was aired, featuring all Series 4 Mixels, expanding the story, another 22 minute-long episode, A Quest For The Lost Mixamajig, aired in September 2015, featuring all Series 5 and 6 Mixels. Two more specials were aired, Every Knight Has Its Day in March 2016, featuring Series 7 Mixels, and Nixel, Nixel, Go Away in October 2016, featuring Series 8 and 9 Mixels, also wrapping up the series. TV Voice Cast * Carlos Alazraqui - Mesmo, Torts * Eric Bauza - Paladum, Miximals * Jeff Bennett - Dribbal, Gurggle, Jinky, Camillot, Ranger Jinx * Gregg Bissonette - Myke, Camsta * Steve Blum - King Nixel (A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, Nixel, Nixel, Go Away), Kamzo, Kuffs (Nixel, Nixel, Go Away), Spinza * Rodger Bumpass - Flamzer, Naut, Major Nixel (Mixel Moon Madness), Narrator, Gate Keeper * Griffin Burns - Snax, Slusho, Chilbo * Chris Cox - Gox, Forx, Principal, Busto * Dave Fennoy - Globert, Boogly, Krog, Kramm, King, Sergeant * Leonard Garner - Cobrax * Justin Grollman - Nurp * Jess Harnell - Shuff, Vulk, Zaptor, Meltus, Burnard, Vaka, Zabo, Hydro, Surgeo, Hotstuff * Phil Hayes - Rokit, King Nixel (Mixel Moon Madness), Coach, Kuffs (Every Knight Has Its Day) * Richard Horvitz - Mixadel, Freezi-Breezi, Mixie Cat, Splasho, Scrud * Peter Jason - Major Nixel (A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig), Turg, Wuzzo, Fire Chief, Sharx * Tom Kenny - Flain, Seismo, Teslo, Berp, Tungster, Booger, Screeno, Mysto, Blip * Andrew Kishino - Niksput * Phil LaMarr - Chomly, Flurr, Tentro * Daran Norris - Snoof, Waka, Spugg, Tiketz, the Amphipod * Sam Riegel - Vampos * Bumper Robinson - Footi, Glurt, Wizwuz * Dave Smith - Krader, Volectro, Zorch * Brian Stepanek - Magnifo * Cree Summer - Teacher, Jamzy * Fred Tatasciore - Slumbo, Jawg, Major Nixel (season 1), Nixels (season 1) * Maddie Taylor (credited as Matt Taylor) - Glomp, Hoogi * Billy West - Balk, Gobba, Lunk Press Release List of sets Gallery AllMixelMixMaxMurp.jpg|All the Mixels, Mixes, Maxes, and Murps until Series 3 CGIMixels.jpg|Teaser site preview Mixels cropped image.jpg Mixels-Comic-Con.jpg|At Comic-Con LEGOMixels1.png Mixels Instagram.jpg img160x210_mixels.png Mixels.png Mixels LEGO.com Logo 2y785.jpg MixelsComboAd1.jpg|An advertisement displaying all the maxes of Series 1 Mixels_Panorama.jpg|Wiztastics Max spikels max.png|Spikels Max 185px-GLORP_CORP_MAX.jpg|Glorp Corp Max Fang gang.jpg|Fang Gang max Frosticons.png|Frosticons max Flexers.png|Flexers max 15762333633 c65dd8704f.jpg|Series 6 at Nuremberg Toy Fair Orbitrons Max Trans.png|Orbitons Max Infernites 2.0 Max Trans.png|Infernites Max 2015 Glowkies Max Trans.png|Glowkies Max Klinkers Max from the instructions.png|Klinkers Max Frosticons Max 2015 from the instructions.png|Frosticons Max 2015 Lixers Max from the instructions.png|Lixers Max Weldos Max vector by Dadaw.png|Weldos Max Munchos_Max.jpeg|Munchos Max King_Nixel_Combination.jpg|King Nixel Combination from LEGO Club Mixels_Serie8.jpg Trashoz Max instructions.png|Series 9 Trashoz Max Nindjas Max instructions.png|Series 9 Nindjas Max Newzers Max Instructions.png|Series 9 Newzers Max Screen Shot 2017-09-15 at 5.28.58 PM.png Notes * The Mixels have micro-sized ball-joints, which have also been used on the Legend Beasts from Legends of Chima and Groot. *There are 16 variations of Nixels to collect, as with other tribes. ** From Series 4 to onwards, they are articulated. ** Series 7, 8 and 9 Nixels introduced Nixels based around the theme of respective tribes. ** In Series 6, with Wuzzo, King Nixel appeared, as well as normal ones in Slusho and Berp. ** In Series 1, they are included in Teslo, Vulk, and Krader. ** In Series 2, they are included in Chomly, Slumbo, and Balk. ** In Series 3, they are in Glurt, Hoogi and Magnifo. ** In Series 4, they are in Flamzer, Rokit and Vampos. ** In Series 5, they are in Gox, Krog and Turg. * Sets in this theme always have rare and/or uncommon pieces, like Eyes, being Minifigure's heads. Nixel1.jpg|Chomly, Hoogi, and Teslo's Nixel Nixel2.jpg|Slumbo, Magnifo, and Vulk's Nixel Nixel3.jpg|Balk, Glurt, and Krader's Nixel Rokit's_Nixel.png|Rokit, Gox, and Berp's Nixel Flamzer's_Nixel.png|Flamzer, and Turg's Nixel Vampos's_Nixel.png|Vampos, Krog, and Slusho's Nixel Oie_iCTw7DAL6bXk.png|Wuzzo's Nixel/King Nixel mixiesnixel.jpg|Jamzy's Nixel mcpdnixel.jpg|Busto's Nixel medivalsnixel.jpg|Paladum's Nixel mcfdnixel.jpg|Hydro's Nixel pyrratnixel.jpg|Skulzy's Nixel medixnie.jpg|Skrubz' Nixel trashoznixel.jpg|Gobbol's Nixel nindjasnixel.jpg|Cobrax's Nixel newzersnixel.jpg|Camsta's Nixel External Links * Official Website * Mixels Wiki References Category:Themes Category:Mixels Category:Themes introduced in 2014 Category:Discontinued Themes